


Precious Boys

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, Triangle Bill Cipher, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Feeling accomplished, Bill goes to play with his boys. Billstanwich, and AU where both Stan and Ford fell into the portal. For Kinktober 2017.





	Precious Boys

It took Bill some time and effort, but he finally has Ford’s assistant where he wants him. Bill’s accomplices in the dimension are ready work on the man, convince him to return to fix and operate the portal; it will only be a matter of time until Bill finally makes it there. Barely able to contain his glee, he goes to see his two favorite toys.

“How are my boys doing?” he says in a greeting, rubbing his hands together as he enters their room.

Of course, neither of his boys can answer him. They had both been nasty the last time Bill had fucked them, and as much as that always entertained Bill, he had punished them by tying them together face to face and taking away their ability to talk. Bill is pleased to see that the twins haven’t tried to move around, choosing instead to lie and wait for him, pressed together tight from their chests and stomachs and hips while their arms are bound behind their backs, their legs bound together from the ankles and knees. Bill snaps his fingers, giving them their voices back; they react immediately.

“Bill!” So Ford is the one on the left; ever since Bill took his glasses away and shaved both his and Stan’s hair after a rough night, he has had trouble telling the twins apart when they’re quiet. But their voices, even though rough from screaming, are still distinctly different. “Please release us,” Ford says, his words breathy and fast.

“Bill, please,” Stan adds, and Bill finds it sweet how eagerly they both plead for things these days; too bad either still can’t bring themselves to call him their Master, because Bill might actually listen to them in that case.

“No.” Bill sends them floating in the air with a snap of his fingers. He maneuvers them so that Ford is on his back while Stan is lying on top of him, lowering them back down on the bed. He snaps again and their knees and ankles are unbound, allowing Bill to spread their legs wide and expose their genitals. The ropes that tied the ankles of the brothers attach to to them again, then bind them to the corners of the bed, keeping their legs open. The now loose rope that was around their knees slithers over and wraps around their necks, forming a firm but not choking noose before attaching itself to the bedpost. Stan and Ford raise their heads in alarm, only to gag as the rope noose pulls taut.

“In fact, you two sure got some nerve telling me what to do.” Bill summons a riding crop into his hand, floating over to the bed to stand between the splayed ankles of his slaves. He reaches out and touches the tip of the crop to Stan’s taint, making him tense; he moves it down to Stan’s balls, then over to Ford’s, who jumps slightly at the contact, shivering as it brushes down to his taint as well before withdrawing.

“What are you doing?” Ford’s voice is tight with nerves; probably from the rope squeezing his neck, too, but Bill likes to think it’s just nerves.

“Well, Ford, I think it’s time to discipline you two a little.” With that, Bill lifts the crop high and slams it down between the legs of the brothers.

They both jerk against each other, Stan groaning out loud while Ford desperately holds back from making sound. Bill doesn’t give them time to recover; he strikes them again, alternating between the two and occasionally striking them both at the same time, watching as their balls turn red. Both Ford and Stan try their best to stay silent, but Bill is able to draw shouts of of them, and eventually a moan from Ford.

“Listen, Stan, your brother is loving this,” Bill comments, watching as Ford’s cock swells against Stan’s limp- no, Stan is starting to harden too, just not to the same extent that Ford is. Bill intends to change that, stopping for a moment in order to pace closer to the twins and brush his hand over their nestled groins, slipping it between them to stroke both of their cocks. “I was wrong, looks like both of you are freaks now!”

“Don’t say that!” Stan hisses, trying to squirm away from Bill’s touch. Bill laughs, giving his balls a slap with his bare hand, which makes Stan let out a choked shriek.

“What, don’t call your brother a freak? You should give him some credit, he’s better at handling the truth than you realize!” Bill backs off from them again, raising the crop again.

He lets it rain again, this time also paying attention the asses and thighs of his slaves, making sure bruises are blooming all over their backsides. After a while, he drops the crop down to the bed and walks closer to the brothers, running his hands over their asses, their thighs, caressing their tender, aching balls and reaching between them again to feel their stiff cocks. Stan and Ford both tremble at his touch, breathing as heavily as they can with the rope around their necks, their cheeks pressed tight together.

“Do you guys want to come?” Bill almost laughs when Stan and Ford shake their heads, somehow managing to synch their moves. Liars. “That’s too bad because you’re going to come anyway.”

Bill snaps his fingers, and with that Stan’s hips also snap, rolling against Ford’s. Stan’s whole body tenses with terror when he realizes that his hips aren’t his anymore, grinding against Ford’s in an increasingly quickening rhythm, their cocks sliding against each other. When Stan’s movements become easier, smoother, Bill knows that one or both of them is leaking with pre-come, wetting them both, and from Ford’s red face and the way his thigh and ass muscles tighten in an effort to keep his own hips still Bill can tell he at least is enjoying this. But as Stan breaks into a moan, his back arching as he rubs down on Ford on his own initiative, Ford is no longer the only one.

Determined to not let Ford and Stan focus on each other too much, Bill forces both of his hands between their bodies, taking a hold of their slick, jerking cocks. He strokes them hard, making them both wince even as they keep thrusting in unison, fucking into Bill’s grip. As Bill tightens his hold on the two cocks in his hands, he lets two additional hands come out of his body, reach out to caress the asses of both brothers before pressing fingertips against their entrances, teasing the puckered flesh for a moment before thrusting in.

That makes Stan come, his hips bucking wildly against Ford’s and, to Bill’s pleasure, against the finger inside his ass. As he collapses on top of Ford, Ford keeps thrusting up against him and into Bill’s fisted hands, his hips lifting off the bed until he goes boneless too, falling back down. Bill withdraws all of his hands, letting the ones that entered Stan and Ford to linger on the two humans for a moment before pulling them back inside his body, while he stares at the semen stains in the other pair. Flipping his eye into a mouth, he licks at the stains experimentally, trying to figure out if he can tell the difference between Stan’s seed and Ford’s.

“You’re kind of sour, Stan,” he says. “Nothing like the Sweet Sixer.”

The stupid mules don’t answer him, panting against each other instead. Bill pats Stan’s back and the side of Ford’s ass before floating off the bed, ready to work again.

“See you soon, boys! By the way, we’ll be visiting your home dimension any day now so you might want to prepare for that.” He disappears into a circle of blue fire, leaving Ford and Stan to gasp at the news.


End file.
